


Lovers of a Wedding Plan

by jamaispur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU- Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fuck JKR, I'll add more tags, M/M, Other, Petunia is a bitch, Severus Snape is a bastard, and to make remus happy, au- modern plans, au- muggles, because I say so, because their parents love lily more, euphemia and hope are amazing mums, even I don't, i hate Snape, james potter is poc, lily's parents i guess???, lyall does not like sirius, lyall tries, marlene and dorcas are good friends, maybe peter/mary, mentions of sponge bob squarepants, minor frank/alice, monty is a good dad, remus is done with his dad, remus is older than sirius and james, remus wants sirius to be happy, sirius just wants lyall to like him, sorry snape stans, they have a weird relationship, who knows what will happen, with one yr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaispur/pseuds/jamaispur
Summary: James is supposed to get engaged with a girl, but he falls in love with the person he would be most unlikely to fall in love with... the girl who plans his wedding
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Lily, come help me here!"  
It was just a normal day at Slughorn and Dumbledore's Wedding Plans, a normal Monday, a normal 4.23 pm.  
Lily stood up from her seat and walked over to Dirk, who was struggling to put a lamp up, his height not really helping him.  
"Dirk, Pelea's wedding is this evening, why don't you let me help you there? I am taller than you" Lily asked her coworker and, to be honest, friend, although she knew very well that Dirk didn't need her help.  
"Ok, fine" he jumped of the chair, his blonde hair flashing like a light. "Go on"  
She climbed on the chair and easily put the lamp on. Dirk slowly and majestically clapped, weirdly reminding her of one of her bosses, Horace.  
Right then, he entered the room  
S𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭, she thought.  
"Oh kids, how wonderful this place looks!" he exclaimed, looking from the red-haired girl to the blonde boy. "Spectacular!" he laughed, and his already swollen belly seemed even more to fill up the big dining room they were in. "I knew I could put my faith in you, I've always told Rocky that you will do a great job, didn't I?"  
Rocky, Pelea's dad, was always a quite picky man, and decided to marry his daughter at 18 with the son of some man he had a partnership with. While Lily, same age as Pelea, was working at her ex-math teacher and ex- headmaster's wedding planner. Ironically, Lily was way prettier and smarter than Pelea, but money make you, not anything else.  
Their second boss entered the room, a way more interesting person than Horace ever was and would be. With his long, grey hair and long beard that he could tuck under his belt, he looked like Merlin from the books Lily read when she was young. Dumbledore looked around the room, at the pale pink tablecloth, at the little, white lights shining outside to the freshly mowed grass that Snape, their grumpy coworker, handled like a champion.  
"You did a quite good job here, Lily, Dirk" he said, smiling warmly. "Tomorrow, we will have another wedding to plan, the wedding of the son of an old friend of mine"  
Lily and Dirk looked at each other, confused. Who might it be?  
"He is a man that worked at the school I worked before, he was teaching Chemistry. Fleamont Potter, that's his name. His son's quick to marry as well, Lily, he is your age. His name's James. You will meet him tomorrow, he is a charming lad, just like his father. Boy didn't drop far from the tree. I think you will like him!" he exclaimed, a father-like smile attached on his face. "Until then, you are free like the birds of the sky, see you tommorow!"  
Neither could wait to see the mysterious stranger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Brit, we're gonna be late!" James shouted from his parents kitchen, quickly casting a glance to the stairs.  
"James, sweetheart, calm down." Euphemia looked at her son, looking dashing in her sari, as always.  
Euphemia was a very pretty woman indeed, her face not showing the beautiful age of 53. It probably was because she was always smiling, although you could see some lines on her face, maybe because of the job she had. She had been a lawyer and her husband, now 56, owned a company which was working on hair products, a company that still had, after the owner's retirement, success.  
"Mom, we are going to be late" James accentuated the latter word, his slight Hindi accent, showing, as always, when he was stressed. . Both his parents got used to the stress of their son, with high school and, after this summer, college.  
He was looking for law studies, just like his mother, while his fiancee wanted to pursue a career in medicine.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Britany, his fiancee, shouted from upstairs.  
As Britany came downstairs, James took a moment to appreciate not only her beauty, but also her wits.  
Britany had silky, blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes, a little mole on her neck and cherry lips. She wasn't too slim, not too fat either, but James wasn't really picky with girls.  
"I'm done" she announced.  
"ماں (mom), Sirius is also coming, right?" I am not going anywhere without him" James looked at his mum, waiting for an answer.  
Sirius, while not being a "true" brother to James, as in genes, was considered Euphemia and Fleamont's son and James's brother. Sirius came from a racist, bigoted family with stupid, unrealistic values, and Sirius ran away from his home at 16, 2 years ago. Although very different from Sirius from EVERY little thing possible, they were getting along very well, knowing each other since literally forever, since kindergarten, to be precise.  
"Yes, he is coming with us. Allah, you two really are inseparable. He's~"  
DING DONG! The door rang.  
"Oh!" Euphemia jumped from her seat. "It must be Sirius!"  
She rushed to the door and opened it, revealing Sirius.  
For as straight James was, he couldn't deny, Sirius was stunning since he was young, and puberty made him look like a god. While puberty gave James pimples and a little bit of acne, Sirius got absolutely gorgeous. With his long, raven, wavy hair that fell a little lower than his shoulders, his mercury gray eyes and his Greek God body, as previously stated, he was drop-dead gorgeous. Lucky for the girls, he was gay and ace>  
James already met his brother's boyfriend, he was over 19 with a couple of months and he was a really nice dude, although Sirius couldn't be compared to him.  
Forgotten to be added, Sirius didn't exactly fit in the gay stereotype, he was masculine, unlike the stereotype of femboy flamboyant gay.  
At the moment, he was a T-shirt with Queen, ripped black jeans and All Stars red Converse.  
"Mom, Dad!" Sirius shouted from the door.  
"Hello love" Euphemia said, kissing his cheeks.  
It became a thing in the Potter household to call Sirius son or brother, and for Sirius to call mum, dad or bro.  
"Are ya ready kids?" Fleamont asked, looking around.  
"Aye aye Capitan!" Sirius shouted, looking at his dad.  
"Let's go, we are in a hurry!" James exclaimed  
They went out the door, got into their Rolls Royce and off they go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 3000 words???? wow???
> 
> this chapter is absolute shite, sorry  
> you can find me on tumblr at pottershutup, asksiriusblacvk, askladyblack, marauders-era-shitposts and pandora-lestrange

"Ding Ding!" That's the sound Severus Snape was really used to. Why was he in the front now? Well, because his mates, Dirk and Lily, were apparently busy, God knows what that means. Through the door entered a really really tall woman holding the hand of a man the quite looked like an avocado. To say the least, Severus knew the pair. "Hello Petunia, Vernon, how may I help you today?" he said, on a fake tone, accentuating his words. The boy knew his ex best friend's sister is getting married, as PETUNIA repeatedly shoved it into his face the rare times they met, now that her sister and him were not friends anymore. "Well, Snape, as you probably know I have a **fiance** , unlike you, a person that can't find themselves **one** person to even **like** them."

Severus bit his tongue, mean words wanting to slip out.  
"Better single then my lover to be an avocado, love" he said, with a small, sly smile attached to his face

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mom, I forgot my lunch!!" Lily shouted, kicking her shoes off her feet

"Oh dear, hello!" Flora Evans shouted, appearing from the kitchen, wearing an apron and some cleaning gloves. "Work isn't done yet?"  
"Nope" she hummed, coming to the kitchen. "Have the son of some old friend of Professor D. And Professor S.' coming over to plan everything."  
"Aha, I see." her mom said, rubbing the table. "Well then, have a nice day!"  
"You too!"  
And Lily left her home, this time with the lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Jamie, you'll looove Horace!" Fleamont exclaimed, driving his car.  
"Dear, please, can we stop talking about Horace. He is so annoying!" Euphemia rolled her eyes. "You know that

James and Sirius had Math with him and he was a piece of shite to both of them"  
"Yeah, yeah mom, and us being sweet little angels!" James kissed her cheek.  
"Indeed" Fleamont smiled. "so anyway" the man changed the subject, "Sirius, how are you and Remus?"  
Sirius woke up from his sorta-sleeping-but-not-really state.  
"Oh, ahem, great dad" he shrugged.  
"I think you have around 2 years by now, don't cha?" Euphemia asked, looking at the elder teenager  
"Yeah, on June the First"  
Euphemia smiled "First day of Pride"  
"Exactly" Sirius smiled. "although I've known him for the past 3 or 4 years" he shrugged it off, like it was no big deal. "Bri, how come you're so quiet?"  
Bri did the same thing Sirius did two minutes ago.  
"Nothing nothing, just daydreaming"  
"Aight kids, we're here!"  
And they got out the car.


	3. Chapter 3

hi guys.  
i just want to tell you i am quitting this.  
i've lost interest and i have no ideas  
ok bye

**Author's Note:**

> please help me find a better name for this au


End file.
